


annyeong naneun uri jubui princess

by hyunggussoundcloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Confusion, Help, Humor, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: jenoius: im gonna Diethe boy: jeno dontjenoious: nevermind my ramen is done





	1. *your mother and i

**Author's Note:**

> there will be about 5 capital letters prepare urself girls
> 
> for reference-
> 
> m4rk_lee- mark  
> help him?- renjun  
> jenoious- jeno  
> vlogz4lyfe 88- donghyuck  
> the star eye emoji- jaemin  
> little boye- chenle  
> chaos- jisung

user m4rk_l33 has created a group chat!

user m4rk_l33 has added user(s) little boye, vlogz4lyfe 88, jenoious, the star eye emoji, chaos and help him? to the chat!

m4rk_l33: welcome, brethren

little boye: is this a cult because if it is i have to ask my mom if i can join

user vlogz4lyfe 88 has changed the chat name to annyeong naneun uri jibui princess!

vlogz4lyfe 88: touch the name and i kill you

the star eye emoji: ok renjun

chaos: thats hyuck lmao

the star eye emoji: shit u right i forgot they switched nicknames for whatever god awful reason

help him?: what even happened to the old group chat?

chaos: CHENLE DELETED THE BITCH

little boye: SHUT UR BABY MOUTH PWARK

chaos: that gave me depression

little boye: im your boyfriend thats my job

jenoious: 011011110111011101101111001000000111011101101000011000010111010001110011001000000111010001101000010100101110011 

m4rk_l33: what the fuck

the star eye emoji: DHFJDK FUCK IM BREAKING UO WITH YOU RENJUN LETS PACK OURBTHINGS

help him?: wow. ill miss having two boyfriends but one that doesnt convert owo whats this into binary code is enough for me

jenoious: 01100110011010010110111001100101 0010000001110111011010010111010001101000001000000110110101100101

little boye: can someone remove him please

m4rk_l33: rule 1 of the gc- no more fucking binary code

jenoious: fair

m4rk_l33: rule 2- no mentioning of the Thing I Told All Of You About

chaos: oh you mean your dumb crush on donghyuck

m4rk_l33: JISUNG

user m4rk_l33 has removed user vlogz4lyfe 88 from the chat!

m4rk_l33: LISTEN HERE ASSHOLES WE ARENT GONNA HAVE WHAT HAPPENED WITH CHENLE AND JISUNG HAPPEN TO ME AND YOUR MOTHER

jenoious: *your mother and i

little boye: do you take anything seriously

jenoious: do you

little boye: fair point 

help him?: add him back hes yelling at me

little boye: or? dont

user m4rk_l33 has added user vlogz4lyfe 88 to the chat!

vlogz4lyfe 88: WHO REMOVED ME

chaos: it was me 

vlogz4lyfe 88: keep one eye open when you sleep, park

little boye: mark created this chat and yet he never speaks

m4rk_l33: shut your mouth child its existed for 4 minutes

jenoious: about 20, actually

vlogz4lyfe 88: shut up lmao

jenoious: damn susan okay

the star eye emoji: open ur door lee we have food 

jenoious: how about no

jenoious: its unlocked

help him?: where are jisung and chenle

m4rk_l33: doing homework like losers

vlogz4lyfe 88: YOUR GPA IS A 4.0 YOURE THE REAL LOSER MARK LEE

m4rk_l33: well anyways theyve left us alone

vlogz4lyfe 88: is that a bad thing

m4rk_l33: ????

m4rk_l33: no why would it be

vlogz4lyfe 88: oh ok

vlohz4lyfe 88: wanna hang out

m4rk_l33: sure

 


	2. i, am a gay man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dumb friend decided to make an ao3 but then WENT FUCKING BACK ON IT SO IM POSTING OUR CONVO HERE FUCK OFF TERRENCE YOU MADE ME WORRY FOR NOTHING
> 
> i hope you see this you webelo

gc but its just us bc jaemin is an embarrassment

little boye: mother we hunger

jenoious: and??? you work at jack in the box steal some curly fries or smth

little boye: ok fuck off then

the star eye emoji: i broke up with renjun again

jenoious: jesus christ why

the star eye emoji: he kink shamed me

jenoious: how many times do i have to tell you that you arent into oviposition you cretin

little boye: do i want to know?

jenoious: no

the star eye emoji: it means i like it when giant alien dicks lay eggs in me

jenoious: JAEMIN OH MY GOD

little boye: thanks! i hate it

the star eye emoji: jisung im breaking up with you

little boye: we arent dating

the star eye emoji: yeah i just broke up with you

the star eye emoji: im dating renjun again btw

little boye: what was that like 30 seconds

jenoious: about a minute or so

little boye: oh

little boye: congrats not a new record yet

the star eye emoji: dont kink shame me

jenoious: what lmao

the star eye emoji: so....... hows that thing with.................. mark and hyuck goin

jenoious: we dont know but mark seems to finally be over lucas

little boye: EW LUCAS

jenoious: thats your brother

little boye: and mark is my best friend hes >> yukhei who even is jungwoo anyway

the star eye emoji: harsh

the star eye emoji: tbh tho mark is totally way better

jenoious: plus hyuck is 10/10 i approve

little boye: SKKGOKDKGKSOGOKW WIAT

little boye: MSKGKKDGKGK MARK

little boye: MAKRFYUDKVV

jenoious: take your time

little boye: MARKHYUCK

the star eye emoji: we already established this

the star eye emoji: im still into oviposition

jenoious: im putting this on the internet

the star eye emoji: JENO JENO NO DONT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gave me so much satisfaction
> 
> ft mike idc if im exposing your names to the internet you people have wronged me for the last time

**Author's Note:**

> im literally jeno
> 
> anyways idk when this takes place and neither do you and also im doing this to try and get myself to love writing again so updates will be........ no bueno and not often lmao


End file.
